The High School Whenever Movie
The High School Whenever Movie is a 2003 American teen comedy animated film based on the Fox Television series, High School Whenever, and was also made by by 20th Century Fox, and GoAnimate Studios. It was released in theatres on June 20, 2003. It is the 39th film by Goanimate Studios, and the first one in the High School Whenever cinematic installment. Development of the High School Whenever Movie began in January 2000. Production began in January 2002 and ended in August of that year. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies to promote the film's release, including Burger King and Circle K, the latter which transformed selected stores into Papa's Famous Market. The film premiered in Minnesota, which had won the right to hold it through a competition organized by Fox. The film's world premiere was held at Grauman's Chinese Theatre, California on June 16, 2003, and had its general release in the United States on June 20, 2003. It became a critical and commercial success; at the time, it was the second film to reach $100 million in its first weekend, had the largest opening weekend gross of all time, and was the most successful film teen comedy. Grossing over with $824.7 million worldwide, it became the third highest-grossing film of 2003, the 39th highest-grossing animated film of all time, and the 44th highest grossing animated film of all time (ninth at the time of release) The film is credited for redefining the modern teen genre, as well as the summer blockbuster, and due to its success, it spawned various sequels. The film was released in 3D in January 2013. With over 20 million home media sales in 2003, it became the best-selling film of the year in the United States. As of December 2003, The High School Whenever Movie had become the all-time best-selling home video copy in the United States. The associated soundtrack reached the Top 10 at #1 on the Billboard 200. Plot Coming Soon CAST Cast: Main Cast * Bryan Gillespie: Nathan Phillips (Young Guy) * Olivia Helton: Kayla Phillips (Ivy) * Darren Dawson: Alex Phillips (Steven) * Troy Baker: Edward Phillips (Dave) * Alex Borstein: Maria Phillips (Bridget) * Ryan North: Joe Phillips (Joey) * Northern Hallway: Logan Phillips (David/Zack/Evil Genius) * Cailin DeGarmo: Jessica Phillips (Kimberly) * Rachel Stevens: Amanda Phillips (Princess) * Hailey Snow: Selena Phillips (Salli) * Daniella Baxter: Megan Phillips (Julie) * Trent Clarkson: Percy Phillips (Eric) * Calum Sparks: Kirtus Phillips: (Paul) * Holly Howard: Candace Phillips: (Emma) * Megan Weaver: Jacy Phillips: (Ella) * Elliott Richardson : Dalton Phillips: (Rod) * Brandon Peterson: Wes Davis: (Scott) * Mary Mitchell: Lindsay Hopkins: (Lisa) Kissing Scenes The High School Whenever Movie/Kissing Scenes * Selena Phillips & Kayla Phillips (Lez) * Linda Underwood & Madison Ruiz (Lez) * Jessica Phillips & Nathan Phillips (Better) * Ricky Panek & Megan Watson (Better) Reception The High School Whenever Movie became the second film to pass the $100 million mark in a single weekend, even when adjusting for inflation, with its $122,834,11655 mark establishing a new opening weekend record.5657 The gross surpassed the previous record holder's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone $90 million opening; on this, Rick Lyman of The New York Times wrote, "while industry executives had expected a strong opening for the film because there was little competition in the marketplace and pre release polling indicated intense interest from all age groups, no one predicted that The HIgh School Whenever Movie would surpass the Harry Potter record."57 The film also set a record for crossing the $100 million milestone in 3 days, at the time being the fastest any film had reached the mark.58 This opening weekend haul had an average of $31,769 per theater, which at time, Box Office Mojo reported as being "the highest per theater average ever for an ultra-wide release."56 The film's three-day record was surpassed by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest four years later.59 The $114.8 million opening weekend was the highest animated at the North America box office film for a non animated sequel, until it was surpassed five years later by Kung Fu Panda.60 With the release in the United States and Canada on June 20, 2003 on 7,500 screens at 3,615 theaters,57 the film earned $40,406,872 on its opening day, averaging $10,901 per theater.61 This was the highest opening day at the time until it was surpassed by its sequel High School Whenever: International's Most Wanted $50.4 million haul in 2005.62 The High School Whenever Movie also set an all-time record for the highest earnings in a single day with $43,622,264 on its second day of release,5661 a record later surpassed by Shrek 2 in 2004.63 On the Sunday during its opening weekend, the film earned an additional $31,814,980,61 the highest gross a film took in on a Sunday, at the time.56 The film stayed at the top position in its second weekend, dropping only 22% and grossing another $74,577,384,64 while averaging $19,755.89 per theater. At the time, this was the highest grossing animated second weekend of any film.64 During its second weekend, the film crossed the $200 million mark on its ninth day of release, also a record at the time.64 At the end of its second weekend, the film brought in a 10-day total of $223,040,031.64 The film dropped to the second position in its third weekend, behind Hulk, but still made $45,036,912, dropping only 35%, averaging $12,458 per theater, and bringing the 17-day tally to $285,573,668.65 Its third weekend haul set the record for highest grossing third weekend, which was first surpassed by Avatar (2009).66 It stayed at the second position in its fourth weekend, grossing $35,814,844 over the four-day 4th of July frame, dropping only 21% while expanding to 3,876 theaters, averaging $9,240 over four days, and bringing the 25-day gross to $563,641,492.67 In the box office, The High School Whenever Movie became 2003's highest-grossing film with $418,506,375 in the U.S. and Canada, defeating The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Finding Nemo.68 The High School Whenever Movie currently ranks as the 15th highest-grossing animated film of all time in the U.S. and Canada, not adjusted for inflation. The film also grossed $418,502,375 from its international markets, bringing its worldwide total to $824,708,651,69 making it 2003's third-highest-grossing film behind Finding Nemo and The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King, and the 41st highest-grossing film of all time, worldwide.70 The film sold an estimated 69,484,700 tickets in the US.69 The High School Whenever Movie was the highest-grossing teen high school movie, a record it held for 14 years until it was surpassed by Spider Man Homecoming (2017)71. It is the ninth highest-grossing teen film, as well as highest-grossing traditionally animated movie beating The Lion King. It is also the seventh highest grossing film by GoAnimate Productions; and it is also the ninth highest-grossing film in The High School Whenever Cinematic Universe. 7273 The High School Whenever Movie ''became the highest-grossing teen high school film of all time at the time of its release, both domestically and worldwide. Its domestic gross was eventually topped by High School Whenever Treasure Island (2014). Its worldwide gross was first surpassed by High School Whenever Takes Manhattan (2010). The film's U.S. television rights (Fox, TBS/TNT and FX/ABC Family/Disney Channel/ Disney XD, and other kid channels) were sold for $90 million.75 Related gross toy sales were $209 million.75 Its U.S. DVD revenue as of July 2005 stands at $538.8 million.75 Its U.S. VHS revenue as of July 2005 is $102.2 million.75 The High School Whenever Movie was met with widespread critical acclaim. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 98% approval rating with an average rating of 8.9/10 based on 233 reviews. The site's consensus reads "The ''High School Whenever Movie ''offers visual treats that more than compensate for its somewhat thinly written story, adding up to a satisfying diversion for younger viewers."44 Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 100 out of 100 based on 40 reviews. Home Media The High School Whenever Movie Was released on DVD & VHS on December 9, 2003. There was the other versions such as The Ultimate DTS 4-Disc Edition. The movie was released on UMD on December 13, 2005. The Movie was re-released as a Family Fun Edition on DVD on November 14, 2006 with more bonus features. The Blu-Ray was released on January 30, 2007. It was also released on 3D Blu-Ray on April 16, 2013. And was released on 4K Ultra Blu-Ray on November 15, 2016. Marketing the Movie The convenience store chain Papa's Famous Market transformed 14 of its stores in the U.S. and one in Canada into Papa's Famous Market, at the cost of approximately $10 million.6263 Circle K also sold ''High School Whenever-themed merchandise in many of its stores. This included "ButterFinger", "Apple Dr. Peeper", "Froster Flakes" Cereal, and "Strawberry Shortcake Oreos".63 This promotion resulted in a 80% increase in profits for the altered Circle K stores.64 Nathan performed a special animated opening monologue for the June 16, 2003 edition of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, as part of another promotion. Promotions also occurred around the world. 20th Century Fox erected a "root" in the town of Los Angeles in Canterbury, New Zealand to celebrate being named Los Angeles,6667 while in London a double decker-sized floating inflatable Jake was set up by the Battersea Power Station.68 In Dorset, England, an image of Nathan and Zoey was painted next to the hill figure, the Cerne Abbas Giant. This caused outrage amongst local neopagans who performed "rain magic" to try to get it washed away. McFarlane Toys released a line of action figures based on the film,70 THQ released The High School Whenever Movie, to coincide with the film's movie release, and the plot of the game was based on the film. Cingular released The High School Whenever Movie phone,73 and Microsoft produced a limited edition The High School Whenever Movie ''Xbox. Ben & Jerry's created a ''High School Whenever-themed soda and oreo-flavored ice cream, entitled "What Kind of Ice Cream Flavor is this?". Windows XP and AOL presented their users with the opportunity to download a free animated and static content for use within their conversations from the first 13 Seasons. Burger King produced a line of High School Whenever toy figures that were given away with children's meals, and ran a series of High School Whenever-themed television adverts to promote this. JetBlue Airways held a series of online sweepstakes to win a trip to the film's Los Angeles, California premiere. They also included a channel dedicated to High School Whenever on their planes' in-flight entertainment system. On June 13, 2003 UPick Live showed the first 5 minutes of the Movie and included the various commercials promoting the movie on every channel so called, "High School Whenever Movie Domination Day". A game between the Minnesota Twins and the Houston Astros was held on June 7, 2003 and the game was held at The Metrodome. When the game is started, Wes (from the movie), says the starting lineup for each player. Whenever a home run or a good play happened, the Dodger Stadium video screen showed photo clips of the movie. And when James Baldwin''' got his 18th strikeout in the seventh inning, the cast told him that they were easily impressed.''' Movie Promotion About Grossing Out Kissing Scenes Television Broadcast The program aired on HBO and Cinemax from 2004 to 2005. The Film made its network premiere on December 17, 2005 on the FOX Network with a TV-PG-DLV. It aired on FX on January 22, 2006 in the United States. ABC Family aired it on November 29, 2008. It also premiered on Disney Channel on April 25, 2008. Following Disney Channel's Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior, it aired on TBS on November 29, 2009. Following Disney's Camp Rock, it aired there on Disney XD on November 16, 2012. Cartoon Network aired this film on Saturday January 23, 2010 as part of the Flicks block. Discovery Family also aired it on November 20, 2016. NBC aired this movie on Thanksgiving night of 2011. TNT also aired this film on December 18, 2010. Nickelodeon premiered this movie on November 14, 2013. Following Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, FXX aired this movie on November 29, 2014. Category:PG Rated Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:GoAnimate Studios